The dragonborns new mask
by stormdragon16
Summary: Vilkas has not taken a liking to the dragonborns new mask, though he'd rather not share why.


**This is my first Skyrim story! I based it off of the dragon priest masks, specifically Krosis. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

To say that Vilkas was wary to kiss his wife would be an understatement.

It's not like he didn't love her, by the gods he did! The only thing keeping him away was that mask of hers.

It's not like she hadn't worn face masks before, but there was something off about this one.

Maybe it was the way she obtained it, or maybe it was the magical properties it possessed.

Or maybe it was just plain creepy to him.

"Vilkas? You there, brother?" Farkas' husky voice stirred him out of his reverie, and he sheepishly looked towards his other half, who was sitting across the table from him.

Farkas eyebrows furrowed, probably confused as to why his usually so determined brother was so distracted. But there was no way that Vilkas was going to admit the real reason for his trip into his mind.

"Yes, brother, I'm sorry. Continue, please?"

Farkas waited a few moments before continuing, waiting to see if his twin would zone out again.

"... Anyway, as I was saying, Alva is coming home soon, right? Weren't you two planing a mission for the circle to go on?"

At the name of his wife, he was jolted back into his daydream for a moment. Why could he not get that face out of his head?

"Vilkas! By the nine, what has caught your attention today? Have you been drinking too much?!"

He fixed his brother with a cold glance. "You know I don't drink anymore, not after I changed while drunk." (A.N. When I say changed, I mean as in his werewolf form)

Farkas slammed his fist on the table, making the plates and silver wear go flying. "Well, then what is it?! I haven't been able to hold a conversation with you without your mind wandering!"

"Farkas, calm! I am simply... Distracted, you could say. " Vilkas said slowly, his cheeks dusting with red.

Farkas sighed, and chuckled quietly. "Is that all, dear brother? Well, why not share, and maybe I can help?"

"It's not that simple... Well, it's actually kind of embarrassing." He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "You know that mask that Alva has taken to wearing? The... The metal one?"

"What, you mean this mask?" Vilkas heard a tinny voice speak into his ear, and he stiffened as he felt a presence close to his face. He turned his head slightly, yelped, and jumped out of his chair, landing on the ground, hard. He scrambled back a few paces, and looked to the table.

His brother sat, completely engulfed by laughter, and his wife, sporting the object of his discomfort, stood behind the chair he had just escaped.

"My, husband, I didn't know when I married you that you spooked that easily!" Her voice drifted out from the narrow mouth hole in her mask. She giggled, and gave him a hand up." He dusted himself off, and she moved towards him, aching for a hug.

"N-no! No hugs!" He spouted fearfully.

Alva pouted. "But why? I've been away for so long, i crave a big bear hug from my stone of a husband!" She took two steps towards him, and he took two steps backwards.

She laughed nervously, glancing at Farkas, who's laughter was dying out, then to her husbands face, where fear was clearly displayed in his eyes. "Seriously, what is it? I can't smell, I stopped off at home to have a bath before coming here!"

Vilkas grimaced, and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He mumbled once more, and Alva's patience was quickly wearing thin. He mumbled once more, and she snapped.

"Vilkas! It has been a long journey, and a dangerous one! You would not believe how many times I almost died, whether by natural cause, or at the end of someone's blade! I came back looking for a bit of sympathy, and lo and behold, you refuse to talk to me!" She shook, whether with tears or anger, Vlikas was not sure.

"Dear, I-" he started, but was interrupted. "I was abusers by bandits, witches, dragons, and horkers. HORKERS, VILKAS. Do you know how much I hate horkers?! MORE THAN I HATE THOSE OLD DWARVEN ROBOTS." Her gloved hands clenched, and she took a deep breath.

"Please..." She said quietly, her voice cracking. Now he was sure she was crying.

"Oh, no dear, please do not cry! By Talos, I cannot stand when you cry!" He took big steps towards her, and circled his long arms around her. She sniffled, and continued.

"Then why... Why were you being so cruel? Do you not see me as beautiful anymore? Do I bore you?"

"No, gods no, love! Truth betold, your... Your mask kind of... Scares me."

Laughter exploded from Farkas again, and this time he could not stay upright. "Brother, you really have gone soft!"

Alva giggled, and slipped the mask off of her face. "Oh, but Vilkas, it helps protect this pretty face that you love so!"

He chuckled, and pushed her red hair away from her face. "Yes dear, but it also blocks it from view. Now, time for that bear hug!" He scooped her up, twirling her as he went. Their lips connected in a much needed embrace, easing her worries and his fears.

"In my defence though, love, the mask is quite scary. It came off of the face of a dragon priest, for Talos' sake!" He murmured against her lips, and she smiled.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now," she said, pulling away, albeit hesitantly. "What do you say that we help your brother off the floor, get some food, and go to sleep?"

It was true, Farkas was still rolling on the cobbled ground, pointing occasionally at his twin and muttering about how sissy he was.

"Yes, I agree, though perhaps we could just leave the welp out here for the night?" Alva gave a disapproving look, though she was too tired to Archie, and instead pulled her husband inside, leaving Farkas to lie and laugh well into the night.


End file.
